This invention relates generally to differentials and specifically to a two-speed differential for use in motor vehicles.
As is known, differentials are incorporated into the driveline of motor vehicles for permitting relative rotation (i.e., "speed differentiation") between a pair of driven shafts while concomitantly transferring power thereto from the vehicle's powertrain. In transaxle and final drive axle applications, the differential is used as an "intra-axle" device for delivering power and permitting speed differentiation between a pair of axle half-shafts that are connected to a set of wheels. One example of an intra-axle differential is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,498 entitled "Differential Mechanism". In full-time four-wheel drive applications, it is known to provide an "inter-axle" differential between the front and rear outputs of a power transfer device for facilitating speed differentiation and power transfer between the front and rear wheel sets. Various inter-axle differential constructions are disclosed in the following commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,031,780 entitled "Coupling Apparatus For Full Time Four Wheel Drive"; 4,677,873 entitled "Transfer Case With Inter-Axle Dual-Planetary Differential"; 5,046,998 entitled "Two-Wheel Drive Mode For Full-Time Transfer Case"; and 5,078,660 and 5,106,351 which are both entitled "Transfer Case Limited Slip Planetary Differential". While the aforementioned differentials depict advancements within the art, an improved differential capable of providing two distinct drive ratios would be beneficial.